Stomach Tied In Knots
by JuiceOfTheOrange
Summary: I'm caught in a web of lies. Why is it so hard to be honest with her? Like he said, it shouldn't matter. But it does. She's loved him for as long as I've known them, she's waited and pined for his affection. But now, I have him and she doesn't. He has me, and she still doesn't know. [Fem!Naruto/Sasuke.U]
1. Hot Tea And Fortune Reading

**Authors** **notes**;

_I found myself reevaluating my last fanfiction, needless to say I was deeply dissatisfied with my efforts. I apologize to anyone who was anticipating updates etc, but I feel it's best if I scrap it and start fresh. I want to produce my absolute best work and with some luck my new fanfiction will cut it._

_Once again this'll be a Fem!Naruto [I do not call her Naruko] story set two years Post-Canon and I have to stress this will not ship Canon pairings with the exception of a few. Expect some OCs but do not expect OOC. I reaallyyy want to maintain the authenticity of each characters persona._

_Get your reading glasses on and enjoy._

_R&R_

* * *

><p>The sweet and dusty trail of burning incense danced seductively through the air. Wisps of smoke spun around another in an intense battle, some melded together in alliance, some rose in defeat; dispersing in to thin nothingness, leaving behind nil but its delicate musk notes.<p>

A candelabra illuminated the table dividing the us and the elderly woman - Madam Yuma - who graciously took us in, the mass snow fall wasn't expected to cease any time soon, I didn't for see myself leaving until then, not unless I yearned for some brutal frostbite.

I stared at Madam Yuma, who began pouring hot tea in to our cups, I couldn't quite pin point what flavor it might have been. The entirety of the room was clouded with such intense fragrance, it hindered my ability to smell anything else, I suppose she was used to it.

I shuffled on my knees to compose myself before gripping either side of my cup and bringing it to my lips. I blew gently on the steaming liquid and in turn took a hearty sip. In an instant an uncontrollable warmth enveloped me, my energy restored and no longer was I shaking in my bones. I could feel the colour rush back to cheeks and the dry, stinging sensation in my throat disappear.

"Wow," I swallowed, wiping the sweat from my forehead. "Hot stuff."

I began to unravel my scarf, not able to stand the increasing heat. Freed was my messy length of loose curls, which I pinned up as soon as I could in order to fan the back of my neck.

Madam Yuma smiled a toothless grin, her perfectly stained lips then pursed almost cheekily. Sakura on the other hand merely stared at me like I had lost my mind. This I noticed so I jabbed her in the side with my elbow.

"Why are you so sweaty, Naruto?" The pinkette asked, a disgusted look across her face.

"Don't say a word until you take a few sips,"

"You're shiny..."

"It's the tea!" I snapped, pouting my lips. "And I'm not shiny!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and began to down her tea. As expected, she instantly felt its effect and clawed at the two jumpers she wore, desperately trying to tear them off.

Madam Yuma let out a sweet chuckle and grabbed our now empty teacups, then turned them upsidedown on the table. I wasn't at all sure why.

"Medicinal tea, Dearie's," She smiled. "A special concoction of mine, perfect for keeping warm and restoring chakra. I might have made it a bit too strong this time." She scratched her head in an act of innocence.

"Thank you for your generosity, If it wasn't for you we'd both be freezing out there. " Sakura bowed her head, her face flushed with tiny beads of perspiration. Yuma nodded in return.

A silence engulfs us. It dawns on me that unless I spark conversation things would begin to get a little...awkward.

"Uh, why are the cups upsidedown?" I stammer, tracing circles on the table.

We watched her frail hands outstretch towards the cups and pull them near her. I couldn't help but be mesmerized by the gorgeous stones and diamonds that graced each of her fingers. I licked my bottom lip, wishing I could afford such luxuries.

"My husband was a beautiful man, spoiled me endlessly," Yuma began. "As if his love wasn't enough, he turned around and showered me with such extravagant gifts."

I felt embarrassed, she had caught me staring as rudely as I was.

"You needn't feel embarrassed," She spoke softly, carefully eyeing the inside of a cup. "As for the teacups, I happen to read fortunes."

Sakura's eyes widened and beamed with excitement.

"Really? So you can see anything, right?" The medic spluttered excitedly.

"I can share with you what the tea leaves reveal to me, dearie."

Sakura inched closer and met the gaze of our host, nodding her on to proceed to her reading.

The older woman brought up her glasses, hung from her neck by a string of pearls, placing them on the bridge of her nose, she then furrowed her brows in concentration. A pointed nail hovered above the blackened goop residing in the fine China - It pointed and it bent every which way and how, until finally her head rose.

She took a cleansing breath and put a hand on Sakura's forearm, her thumb rubbing back and forth and occasionally in tiny circles. Meanwhile I sat quietly and looked on at the scene before me, the air becoming so thick it was almost difficult to breathe, but I couldn't leave the room. No, not just yet.

"You're a brilliant woman, but your quest for knowledge is just beginning. I see happiness and prosperity, a true love?" Yuma stared intently, cocking her head as though evaluating her. The corners of her mouth curled in delight once she saw the more than pleased look on her face. "Someone close to your heart will be coming home."

Sakura was now biting her lips, trying to hold back an escaping squeal. I knew exactly what she was thinking and I knew exactly who Madam Yuma was referring to.

"Sasuke-Kun," Sakura let out a breathy sigh.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Yuma raised a thin, feathery brow quizzically. "My, someone has a taste for powerful Shinobi I see."

Sakura blushed a shade that near matched her hair.

"No matter what happened in the past, he's a new man. He's been away for the last two years, I guess on some kind of spiritual journey. I haven't heard a word from him or even about him, but I know he's due to come home," She said, playing with her hands in her lap.

"If it wasn't for Naruto, he wouldn't even be here. She promised me that she'd bring him back, but she did so much more."

I forced a smile in her direction, giving her a thumbs up. I always commended her eternal optimism, I admired her for her and perhaps she held the greatest strength of all of us. However, I couldn't swallow the lump of guilt I was choking on. How could I be so deceitful? I glanced at my bandaged prosthetic arm, reminiscing about the final fight between Teme and me, my mind then wandering to the last time I saw him, that day not being it.

I didn't have the heart nor gall to tell Sakura I had in fact seen him - spent the day with him - I would have, but by his request it remained in confidence.

There she sat, with that sugary sweet smile on her face - blissfully unaware that I had been lying through my teeth these last few months. Whenever his name arose in conversation my brain would involuntarily shut down, I didn't hear anything she said, I didn't want to slip up and hurt her. I think I hurt her regardless, all we wanted was to talk about him, but I couldn't have any of it. I had to watch her glassy eyes fall with disappointment every single time I palmed her off. It hurt me.

"Naruto-Chan, how about a reading?"

Madam Yuma's husky voice ripped through my thoughts and guided me back down to earth, I almost forgot where I was.

"Uh, sure," I said, wiping the corners of my eyes.

I watched her repeat the same ritual as when she read Sakura's tea leaves, the art of divination was truly a fascinating one. I wasn't entirely sure I believed it, but I rarely objected to new things.

"I see..." I heard her mutter to herself.

She looked up sharply, cleared her throat and put a finger to her lips; rubbing her cupids bow. She remained silent for almost a minute.

"You're destined to lead and be followed. You all ready saved the Shinobi world as we know it. But, great leaders needn't harbor any secrets, my dear."

I could feel my ears burn, my stomach tie in knots, and such fear overwhelm my being. I wasn't a liar. I wasn't. But, I was. I hated myself even more than I ever could imagine.

"I have no secrets." I protested, my words dry in tone.

_Liar, filthy liar!_

I struggled to even comprehend the true extent of my betrayal. All I knew for certain was that Sakura would never speak a single word to me again.

I only had myself to blame.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading ;3<strong>

**Review/PM/Flame - I accept it all!**


	2. Spicy Pork And Uncomfortable Talks

**Authors Notes;**

_Welcome one and all to the second chapter! Just to clarify this is a Fem!Naru/Sasuke fanfiction, which means no Yaoi , im sorry if I happened to mislead anyone. Also if you aren't interested in that pairing then never fear, I have more fanfics to come with a variety of pairings. This fic will also delve so much deeper than just romance, understand that this is not just fluff._

_Enjoy._

_R&R_

* * *

><p>I was daydreaming, staring out the window up at the clearest, most crisp blue skies I had ever seen. One wouldn't believe that mere hours ago that same sky was plagued with a sick impenetrable darkness, furious clouds shedding an enormity of tears.<p>

A piercing squeak sounded, followed by a click and light footsteps. I turned around to see Sakura exiting the bathroom, a towel in hand occasionally rubbing her sopping wet hair. I hadn't looked at her since last night, after I cowardly ran off to bed. When she came in after me, of course she wanted to ask a mountain of questions, but I shut my eyes tight and snorted and snored enough to shake walls- this was enough to deter her. Thank kami.

I stood motionless, waiting for her to meet me at the door. I said my goodbyes to Madam Yuma who insisted we stay a few days longer, but, there was no way I could risk her digging up any skeletons.

"Sakura-Chan, I'm ready to go!" I said, wrapping my scarf around my neck. "I'm absolutely starving, let's go. 'ttebayo!"

"You don't have to be so loud," Sakura said, rubbing her now throbbing temples.

"If I don't get some sustenance within the next hour I think I'll only get louder, " I smiled sheepishly while turning on my heel to exit the house and ending up standing in a sloppy pile of melting snow. Excellent.

**xx**

Sakura exhaled through puffed cheeks, brushing aside the strands of hair that had fallen over her forehead. I watched as she grabbed her glass of water and slugged it without hesitation, her lips a darkening shade of purple, her eyes bloodshot and tearing profusely.

"I told you it was spicy," I laughed between words and patted Sakura on the back.

She crossed her legs and coughed in to her hand. A moment later she straightened her back and began to fan her face, recovering from the spluttering, choking, mess of embarrassment that just ailed her.

I smiled and for the first time in a while I felt like myself again. It'd been two months since we left the leaf village, and it was so good to be home.

"I was meaning to ask you, Naruto. But, I didn't get the opportunity, " Sakura said, clearing her throat once more.

"Ask me what exactly?" I began to panic, my palms sweaty and my head heavy.

"Not that I'm accusing you or anything but, was Yuma-San right when she said you were harboring secrets?"

"Are you gonna finish that?" I tried desperately to change the subject by scoffing down the remainder of the devilishly spiced pork. My mouth stung with the most unbearable pain, but it couldn't be worse than the conversation I so skillfully dodged.

I fumbled with my bag and quickly put down my share of the bill before standing up and wobbling over to the door. It must have been like watching a baby giraffe take it's first few steps - awkward. I raised a hand to Sakura and fastened my bag strap over my tense shoulder. I needed to get away from her as fast as my legs could carry me.

"Look, I've gotta go Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow, 'ttebayo!"

"Oh, O..Kay..."

I ran, I ran at such a speed my surroundings became nothing more than blurred, gradient, mush. I sped through crowds of people, some I knew, some I had never seen before. But, all of which waved and cooed sweet words like, 'Welcome back.' and 'Good to see you home.'

Home - it's funny how long I yearned to escape it, to be adventurous and in the presence of people who didn't know me, or know anything about me, just so I wouldn't feel so alone.

Now, home is here, my safe place. A place where people give me affirmation; building relationships and bonds which might not be perfect but instead are open and honest, where its okay to be vulnerable and well..._human_.

I was stunned for I could not- for the first time - practice what I preached. I blatantly avoided telling Sakura that I had seen Sasuke, the man she still yearned for and adored with such fiery passion. They almost seemed married to me. When I envisioned her, I used to see Sasuke by her side, and then... all I saw was myself in her place.

My exhausting sprint soon came to a abrupt halt. I dug my heels in to the gravel, almost tumbling in the process, but scrambled to my feet once more and stepped towards my apartment. I unlocked the door and stepped inside, firmly shutting it behind me.

I sat on my bed for a while, dazed from my own thoughts. I didn't know where to go or what to do from here on out.

_Fuck_

I held my head in my hands.

"Welcome home, Naru," A husky voice purred in to my ear, the warmth of his breath tickled the nape of my neck, sending a shudder down my spine.

I could sense him leaning in to perhaps kiss my sunkist shoulder, but before he could make contact, I stood up briskly and turned to meet his gaze.

"What the fuck was that, Usuratonkachi!?" He growled.

"You scared me," I lied, again.

"Scare you? " He scoffed, a hint of a snort graced the air. "That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard. I haven't seen you in months and you shy away from me? I came home early for you."

I could distinctively hear the sadness in his voice, it hurt me. I shook my head and sat back next to him, pressing my lips against his now scowling ones.

"I'm sorry, teme. I've had a lot on my mind lately. I haven't exactly felt like myself, yknow?"

I watched as his face contorted and softened. He inhaled deeply and pulled me in close by the hand, then snaked his arm around my waist.

"Do you want to talk about it rather than sit there stewing like an idiot?" He smirked.

"I think I'll continue stewing, thanks,"

"No,"

"No? No what?"

"No, I don't accept that. Tell me what's going on. Now." He demanded.

"I like your new arm," I throw in, pulling the sweetest smile I could muster.

He stared at me with the most feral intensity I had ever seen, with that I knew he wasn't messing around. I couldn't avoid him, ignore him, or even lie to him. He looked at me like I was completely transparent.

I sighed, resting my chin in my hand.

"I feel guilty, about us, Sasuke. Yknow?"

He cocked his head in utter confusion, he obviously wasn't catching on.

"Um, why?" The Uchiha asked, completely puzzled.

I collapse against him, he was now supporting my weight - I wanted to bury my face in his weird clothes and disappear.

"Sakura-Chan..." I said. "She's so in love with you, she always has been. Here I am taking you away from her all so quickly and it kills me. I want her to be happy, but I want to be happy too. " I whined. "It's like you're cheating on her!"

Sasuke's left eye twitched uncontrollably, he tried hard to suppress his growing annoyance. "That's not the case though. We are not, nor have been a couple. That's it."

"You make me happy, I want to make you happy. I really care about you, Naru."

"What about Sakura?"

"It's time to tell her, and to tell everyone else. I don't want to live another part of my life that's built on lies. It ends now."

"I think she'll actually kill me. She hits really hard." I pouted, already feeling the engorged lump that was destined to sprout from my head.

"You really are an idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, wow. That was A LOT of dialogue, but this is just the beginning. Stay tuned.<strong>


End file.
